Black butler A wolf of unknown time
by whitewolf2019
Summary: After watching this anime I kept wondering what would happen if an unlikely event happens. Shina (means moonlight) is a rare being, a female werewolf. Alone in her all male species she encounters many supernatural beings including a certain reaper, or should i say reapers. She appears suddenly in the Victorian age with only two reapers knowing where she came from...
1. Author's Note

Black butler

 _ **A/N**_

I will take requests, if I do not know the anime or manga I will look it up/watch/read. If your request takes a while I apologize before hand. My computer tends to glitch up so I tend to take a while with stories.

A list of anime/manga I know is

. black butler

. attack on titan

. fairy tale

. akagami no shirayuki-hime

. soul eater

. Avatar the last air bender

. Pokemon diamond and pearl

. hidan no aria

. tokyo mew mew


	2. Chapter 1 The strange girl

Shadowstep watched proudly as his mate gave birth to their heir and future leader of the pack. With a final push the infant was born. A high pitched cry echoed around the room. The attending nurse stood frozen looking at the infant in her arms. "I i it's a girl." Her voice was barely a whisper. Everyone in the room stood and stared at the infant in the mother's arms. Females are never born in the werewolf bloodline... until now.

* * *

time skip 15 years

(Shina's POV)

My father never loved me like a normal wolf should with his offspring. He was convinced I was another man's child. Until I turned 8. My first shift was before any others of my kind. From then on out my father could not doubt my mother's faithfulness. To bad it was already to late. She 'died' before my first shift. I was kicked out the pack afterwards.

I am average height, about 5'4. My hair is charcoal black and my eyes had always been silver. I have an olive tan from living most my life outside. My name is Shina. Mother once told me it meant moonlight. To her I was her moonlight guiding her through her dark times. I currently work as a hunter or supernatural assassin. It's not a good job but, hey I need to survive to. I'm pretty good at my job.

In my line of work I tend to meet up with reapers. My best friend is Grell. A over the top, red loving, drama queen. His great personality is really what a lone wolf needs. We had worked many cases together, especially if I'm a cause of death. I see Grell as an older brother, yes brother. Many that have met Grell seems to think he is female but he is defiantly a male. Don't ask how I know, just don't.

Many times I have Grell to count on. In a way he has became my pack. Many times I listen to him rant about a demon he met in the past. The Victorian age to be exact. The sexy Bassy as he calls the demon. Most the time he whines about how Bassy was never seen again by the red reaper. By the way he goes on about the demon I would say the demon avoids him.

* * *

(Grell's POV)

I sit and think about my Bassy. Shina had trusted me to keep watch as she rested. I look at the young lady. The first of her kind and yet exiled from her species. She reduced her honor and became a killer, and yet she still has a good personality. She is funny, sassy, outgoing, and very lovable. Despite her past she is willing to move on. She is even helping me find Bassy.

"Come Shina it's time for us to move on." She looks up from her pillow and yawns. "Morning Grell." I watch her stretch out her back and get ready to go. Last night we happened upon this abandoned cabin. We are currently looking for a rogue that has been killing hikers. When we are ready to go we say a small prayer. As we head east by Shina's lead we soon come to the rouge's killing ground. "What a terrible smell", I shudder at the smell. "That's the smell of rotting flesh. Odd rouges normally eat their kills ." Shina has a weird aura about her and I knew we were in over our heads. If only we brought Undertaker with us.

(Shina's POV) A/N italics are thoughts

Odd, Sister wolf do you sense anything? Sister wolf looks at me and smells in my mind. I do the same, nothing. Then I hear rustling. "aaaagh" I turn to Grell's scream. There's our rouge. A cat, more like a tiger. Weird. Not stopping to think I turn into my wolf self. The rouge turns to me and attacks. The tiger latches onto my shoulder and I us this to my advantage. I rear up and twist my neck. Snagging the tiger's neck and effectively slamming the tiger to the ground. Grell quickly stab the rouge cat with his death scythe, ending his life.

As I slowly shift back the pain in my shoulder increases. Grell throws me some clothes. When I'm decent he tends to my shoulder.

* * *

Time skip after payment

(Shina's POV)

"Come on! That kill is worth more than $20. This won't get us anything." I walk around trying to find a new job. Then I see an all too familiar shop. "Hey Grell, let's see if the Undertaker has any good paying jobs at the moment." The look I get from Grell creep me out. It's almost like Grell is nervous to disturb the old reaper.

I don't let Grell speak and start heading for the shop. I turn around when I notice that Grell is just standing there. I follow his gaze and see a woman. I don't even have to take a sniff to know that she is a witch. "This cannot be good."

"Hey haunter I heard you needed a job. I'm willing to pay extra." The witch I knew as Sunflower, witches never give away their real names, was holding a piece of paper. She then starts heading towards the Undertaker's shop. "It's too crowded out here, come on kitty." I growled at the nickname. She knew I didn't have a good history with cat sifters.

As we enter the Undertaker's shop I can't but help to smell the recent victims of murders. "Hehehe." The laugh was barely a whisper. I turn to the coffin it came from. A small playful smile appears on my face.


	3. Chapter 2 Back in time

(Undertaker POV)

I watch as my two favorite customers walk in. I watch the young wolf and the older reaper look around. Shina looks right at me. She has good hearing, must have heard me laugh. They brought a new friend it seems. Wonder if she'll be will to be fitted for one of me coffins.

The lady begins to speak, assuming that I'm not there. "So hunter, what say you will you accept the job I'm offering?" Shina looks at the lady weary, as if she was dangerous. "Depends on the job. You now that by now." The lady chuckles and hands Shina a paper.

That's when I decide to show myself. "Who the hell is you?" The lady screams. "My, my, I'm the Undertaker, would you like to be fitted for one of me coffins?" The lady looks at me strange, that's when I feel the magic in her body. Ah, a witch, been awhile since I last saw one.

(Shina POV)

I smile when Undertaker showed himself. I look at the paper and notice it's a wanted poster. The reward was $2,000. "What's the matter kitty?" I turn to Grell and say, "We have to get out now." "Hahaha, Too late for that kitty." I'm blinded by a white flash and pass out.

When I wake up I'm in Undertaker's shop but the sounds and smell are different. I try to sit up but only groan, and lay back down. _Well that hurt. What happened and why do I smell horses._ "Ah, so you be awake now kitty." I turn my head to Undertaker's voice. "What happened?" "Hehehe, It seems that this kitty went back in time." Undertaker look like he was trying not to laugh. I glare at him. "Kitty you okay?" I turn to Grell and growl. This made him smile. "So what do we do now?" We all look at each other and see the confusion in everyone's eyes.


	4. Chapter 3 The Butler and his Master

**Chapter 3.**

 **(Shina's POV)**

"I sit up and look around. "Hmm, looks like I need a job." They both turn to me with startled looks. I smile and explain. "Look I'll become a maid. It'll pay and give me a place to live until we figure out how we're going to send me back." They nod and I notice something at my feet. I carefully pick it up to see a book. "Shit!" Grell and Undertaker look at the book I'm holding. We all new what that meant. I will not be going back to the future.

That's when I hear someone approaching the shop. Noticing my change of attention Undertaker looks for a hiding place for me. He opens one of his coffins and jesters for me to get in. I shake my head no. The demon I smell is of no danger to me. The door opens to show the owner of the voice.

A demon I heard a lot about. "Sebastian why are that peasant just looking at us?" I turn my gaze to the boy standing by the demon. I turn to Undertaker. "So, I guess that the little boy is a lord of some kind." Everyone in the room except the boy tried not to laugh. I felt an arm around my shoulders and look up to see Grell hanging on to me to stay standing.

I smile and look at the young lord. My gaze turn sour as I take a deep breath. Rouge. Undertaker notice my demeanor change. "What's wrong, you look like someone stole your bone." He laughed a little at his own joke. I fix my silver gaze on him and let out a frustrated sigh. "When will I be aloud to talk with the Undertaker?" The young lord interrupts the staring contest.

"You could have spoken the whole time." The look I get from the demon is strange. I decide to ignore it and walk over to a closed coffin. I sit on it and watch my new entertainment. The boy is named Ciel Phantomhive. The butler was trying to make the Undertaker laugh and it was failing. I stand back up and walk up to the Undertaker. "Hey I thought that the Sebastian was supposed to be purrfect." The Undertaker couldn't take it, but was holding strong. I smirk and stretch and "nya." The Undertaker cracked. His laughter was amazing.

I turn to the demon with a victorious smirk. "What are you?" I smile, "I'm just a killer lady." And cue more laughter. "You sure are kitty." I turn to Grell and glare.

 **(Grell's POV)**

I turn the pair and smile. "Hey Sebby I heard that you were looking for a new maid. Why not her? She deadly, and very capable." They both turn to Shina and I notice a very deadly silver glare directed to me. "Well what do you say? Are you willing to take this kitten off our hands?"


End file.
